On the Run
by hackrcam
Summary: Dunder Mifflin has a new temp, and he wants Jim dead for an unknown reason. Jim and Pam are on the run, and Michael and Dwight decide to join them. T for language and violence. My first non-comedy Office fic, which is kind of weird to write. Please review
1. The New Temp

"Alright, listen up my Dunder Minflin-ites," Michael announced

**A/N: I don't own NBC, the Office, or anything in this fan fiction. I do own the fictional character Andrew Johnson, though, so…in your face Greg Daniels.**

"Alright, listen up my Dunder Minflin-ites," Michael announced. "Today we have someone new joining us. His name is Andrew, and he's our temp version 2.0."

Andrew was standing next to Michael. He was about three inches taller then him and had dark brown hair that hung down in front of his eyes. He wore a long-sleeve button down shirt and a striped tie. He was carrying a jacket and a black bag which had the name Andrew Johnson written on it in gold lettering.

"Yo," yelled Andy. "Same name! Sweeeeet!"

"So, Andrew, anything you'd like to say to your fellow workers before you join the rat race?" Michael asked him.

"Uh, just that I'm looking forward to working with you all," Andrew told everybody. "So, where do I sit?"

"Right there," Michael pointed to a desk. "You know, Jim had an ex-girlfriend, Karen, who used to sit right over there. She is now regional manager of the Utica branch, was pretty hot, and had one hell of a body!"

Jim gave the camera his Jim face as Michael laughed. He pointed to Jim and added, "Jim is that one. Yup, Jim Halpert, Jimbo, Fat Halpert, Jimmy boy...my number two."

"Yeah, I know who he is," Andrew replied.

"You do?" asked Jim. "We've met? Sorry, I don't remember…"

"Oh, never mind."

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the office," Michael said. "Let's start at reception…This is Pam Beesley, she is the office hottie. Nope, no, she is a valued member of our work place. Office's best body, too…"

"Michael, I really don't want to hear this," said Andrew.

"Oh, okay, you got a girlfriend?" asked Michael.

"No, it's just not information I need to hear," replied Andrew. "So, can you finish showing me around?"

"Sure, abso-fruitly!" Michael laughed at his made up word. "So this is Jim, I told you about his ex-girlfriend. Now he's dating Pam, the receptionist. And this is Dwight Schrute, the…"

"Dwight Schrute, two times Salesman of the Year award winner, practitioner of karate, ranked purple belt, and I'm a beet farmer with my cousin, Mose. Also, I am better than Jim Halpert in every imaginable way." Dwight interrupted Michael.

"Well I was gonna' say the office kiss ass, but…" Michael snorted with laughter. "Anyways, moving on!"

Fifteen minutes later, Andrew had his things put in his desk and was signing into his work computer. He was sitting at a desk facing Dwight and cornered to Jim. He had a few pictures on his desk, as well as a certificate for something. He had a pencil cup that was filled with pens and pencils.

"Question, do you think your productivity at this company will be better than mine?" Dwight asked Andrew with a sneer. Dwight leaned forward and stared hard at him. "Fact, you won't be. I will crush you. You will shudder with fear under the immense power of me. You will…"

"Dwight, don't scare the temp," Jim told him. "Hey, I'm Jim" He stuck his hand out, but Andrew ignored him and wrote something down on a pad of paper.

Jim frowned and walked over to Pam's desk. He reached into the box of jelly beans and pulled out a black one.

"Ugh," Jim stuck out his tongue. "I hate the black ones."

He threw it at Dwight's head, and it hit him in the forehead. Dwight jumped up from his chair.

"I gotta' tell you something about the new temp," Jim told Pam over Dwight's screams. "He seems familiar for some reason, but that might just be my withered old mind. He seems to know me, but he won't admit it. And he was ignoring me and Dwight. Well, the ignoring Dwight part is normal, but c'mon. Me? That's messed up."

"Well, that last part was you're oversized ego," Pam giggled. "But when Andrew said 'I know him'—him meaning you—that was kind of weird. Plus, he didn't say how he knew you."

"Exactly," said Jim. "Eww, another black one."

"So," Pam started. "What are you going to do about this?"

"Uhh, I dunno'…" said Jim. "Maybe see how it goes tomorrow?"

"So, are you looking to the future or just being lazy?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Jim smiled and walked to the break room.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly, and Andrew continued ignoring Jim's questions except for one answer, "Can you please be quiet, I'm trying to work here."

Finally 5:00 rolled around and everyone started packing up their things. Michael, Jim, Pam, Dwight, and Andrew were the only ones still in the office at 5:20. Jim and Pam headed it out, followed by Andrew. Ten minutes later Michael and Dwight headed out.

"So," Jim asked Pam. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Sorry, Jim. I've got a bad headache. Can you just drop me off at home?"

Jim sighed. "Well, there goes my plan to take you out to an expensive five-star restaurant. But, if you'd rather microwave yourself some leftover chicken, be my guest."

"By expensive five-star restaurant you mean the local pizza joint?" Pam laughed. She thanked him for the ride and headed into her apartment building.

Jim drove home quietly. When he got there, he grabbed his messenger bag and headed in. About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. He put down his sandwich and went to answer.

He looked through the window, and saw someone he never expected to see at his door.

Andrew Johnson.

**A/N: There's the first chapter of my first non-comedy story. Don't worry, the action will pick up soon. Please review; it'll make me the happiest guy alive. Well, not really, but I'd appreciate it. Thank you, come again!**


	2. Jim's House

**Disclaimer: Legal crap, blah blah, don't own, wish I did, yadda yadda. Now on with the show!**

Jim opened the door and waved. Andrew hadn't changed since work, and he still had his bag.

"Hey," Jim said. "Um, what's up?"

"Do you mind if I come in?" asked Andrew. "I need to ask you something…about work."

"Uh, sure…one sec." Jim cleared his brown messenger bag away from the doorway and opened it all the way.

"Thanks. Nice house…it yours?" Andrew looked around and stuck his hands in his pockets and seemed to grab hold of something. Jim looked down, but ignored it.

"Uh, well I share it with someone…my roommate Mark." Andrew tensed up.

"Oh. Is he home?"

"No," Jim replied. "He's out with his girlfriend. Why?"

Jim didn't trust Andrew. He kept looking around nervously, and grasping at something in his jacket pocket.

"Just…curious." Andrew said.

"If you don't mind me asking," Jim started. "Why are you here? You said you have a question about work? You know, you could just ask me tomorrow."

"Yeah, but it's, uh, urgent."

"Well, what is it?" asked Jim.

"You still don't remember me?" said Andrew. "I guess it was a long time ago. But something like that isn't something you forget quickly…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We went to the same high school; you were a senior when I was a sophomore. A couple of months after you graduated, you did something that ruined my life. Think about the name…Andrew Johnson."

Jim's eyes went open wide. "Oh my God, I remember you. You…"

Jim backed up and, making sure Andrew didn't notice, grabbed a letter opener from the table behind him. Andrew smiled smugly. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

When Jim realized what Andrew was holding, he muttered, "Oh shit."

Andrew was holding a loaded gun, aimed at Jim's forehead.

**A/N: I know, I know, cliffhanger. And please don't leave reviews saying things like "WTF why is this chapter so short?" I meant for it to be short, I just wanted it to lead up to what happens in the next chapter. Please check back soon for an update!**


	3. The Escape

Disclaimer: You know the freaking drill, please don't sue me

**Disclaimer: You know the freaking drill, please don't sue me.**

**A/N: Just so you know, some of the stuff in this chapter gets a little more intense then other chapters. Enjoy!**

"See ya' in hell, Jim." Andrew grinned menacingly, as he put his finger on the trigger of the gun. Jim didn't know if he would make it through the evening alive, but he wasn't going to die shaking like a coward.

He leapt into action, letter opener in hand. When Andrew saw the shiny glint of the sharp object, he fired the gun. The first few bullets missed Jim, dodging behind tables and ducking at high shots. The fourth one hit his shoulder and blood spattered all over his white button down shirt.

"Arghh!" Jim screamed. He grabbed his arm and dropped to the ground. The letter opener fell next to his foot.

Andrew smiled and walked to Jim. When he was right next to him, he aimed the gun down to Jim's temple.

"Goodbye, Jim Halpert." He put his finger on the trigger and took a minute to soak in the scene.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Jim, and he grabbed the letter opener with the hand of his unwounded shoulder. Before Andrew could react, he plunged the sharp piece of metal into the arm that held the gun.

Andrew screamed in pain as blood dripped from his arm down on Jim's hand. The gun fell from Andrew's hand, and Jim grabbed it quickly. He aimed it toward Andrew's head, and put his finger on the trigger.

Andrew was still screaming, the letter opener still stuck in his arm. Jim looked at his hand. He was holding a gun at another man's head, a man that used to be his closest friend.

"I...I can't do this," Jim muttered and put the gun in his pocket. He was about to call the police, when he heard a grunt from behind him. Andrew had pulled the letter opener out of his arm, and had a piece of his shirt wrapped tightly around the wound.

He tried to stand up, but fell. On the next try he was successful, and started walking towards Jim with the bloodstained letter opener in his hand. Jim realized he had no time to call the police, so he ran out the door.

He jumped into the car, but before he closed the door he looked back. Andrew was standing in the doorway, blood all over everything. Jim was about to close the door when he heard Andrew scream one word, a word that Jim knew meant he and someone he cared about were in a lot of trouble. Unfortunately, Andrew had been listening to Michael at work.

"PAM!" Andrew yelled. Jim knew what that meant. He took off speeding in the car, gaining the looks of shocked neighbors.

"Got to get to Pam's house..." Jim grunted. He pushed down on the pedal, and raced towards her house.

He kept looking back nervously to see if Andrew was following. He wasn't but Jim knew he would see him soon, like it or not. It wasn't exactly easy to find someone's house, Andrew probably used MapQuest for his, and might do the same to find Pam's.

When Jim rung the doorbell, he saw Pam through the window. When she opened the door, she screamed. Jim didn't blame her. He was wearing a white shirt, soaked with his and someone else's blood, he had a bullet hole in his shoulder, and his hair was wild and bloody.

She began crying, and he didn't have the time to calm her down.

"Pam, please don't ask questions. I'll explain later. Just get in the car now! And grab your cell phone."

"Oh, okay..." Pam sniffed. She grabbed a coat and her cell phone, a new Samsung that Jim had gotten her last Christmas. They got in the car, and sped off.

"Please don't ask questions yet," Jim told her. "We need to get somewhere where Andrew can't find us."

Pam's face was confused, but she racked her brain for a safehaven.

"Does he know you don't like Michael or Dwight?" asked Pam. "What about Dwight's beet farm?"

"Perfect! He heard me making fun of Dwight, and saw me throw the jelly bean at him!" cried Jim. "Thanks, and I'll explain everything to you when we get there. Jim sped off towards the Schrute's Farm, ignoring Pam's constant questions.

When they pulled into the dirt driveway, Jim and Pam ran up to the front door. Dwight answered.

"Jim? Pam? What the hell are you two doing here? And what happened to your shirt?" asked Dwight

"Dwight, please, let us in, it's urgent!" Jim said.

"Uh-uh, tell me your business first. I want to make sure this isn't one of your stupid, childish pranks."

"You know Andrew? The new temp?" Jim said. "When we were in high school, Andrew and I were great friends, even though we were a few years apart in age. He had no friends, and I felt bad for him. I was his only friend. I graduated from high school, and he got depressed. He started doing some illegal drugs in his car, and I caught him one day. It killed me, but I had to turn him in. He took off, and it took months for the police to find him."

"Well," started Dwight. "Why don't you just call the cops?"

"It took months to catch him last time," Jim said. "We would be dead by then. Plus, we have no proof it was him."

Dwight looked from Jim, to Pam, and back to Jim.

"Access granted."

Jim and Pam entered Dwight's house. It looked pretty much the same as when they stayed there for a bed and breakfast.

"Where's Mose?" asked Pam.

"At a farmers convention." Dwight replied. "So, why'd you come here?"

"We didn't think Andrew would ever think to look here." Jim told him.

"I'll call the doctor. I know one that will come to the house." Dwight said.

Jim and Pam looked at each other, but decided not to make a comment as Dwight was allowing them to stay at his house to lie low.

"Thanks, Dwight." Jim said. Suddenly, there was a crash outside. They all went and looked out the window.

"Oh God," said Jim. "It's Andrew..."

**A/N: I am such a bitch, right? ANOTHER cliff hanger! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look for an update soon, although I might take a 2- or 3-day break to write a one-shot I've had in my mind for days. Thanks!**


End file.
